


permutations

by ShinjiShazaki



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, F/F, Threesome - F/F/F, mild D/s if you squint, presents for other people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiShazaki/pseuds/ShinjiShazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rose, Kanaya, and Jade try a number of new things in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	permutations

**Author's Note:**

> Liz, happy extremely belated birthday!

It was well established in their household that when Jade licked Rose or Kanaya’s neck, she was telling them she wanted sex. It was also established that she was a dirty talker of an adorable nature and would immediately tell them what she wanted to do in fairly graphic detail. Therefore, when Jade ran her tongue up the side of Rose’s neck and left the room without saying a word, Rose was understandably confused. She was doubly confounded by Jade not replying to a call of her name, and so she set aside her knitting and followed after her. Catching sight of Jade bounding up the stairs gave Rose guidance enough to shake her head with a smile. She went straight for their shared room and was not surprised to find Jade and Kanaya within, Jade whispering in Kanaya’s ear.

“Honestly,” Rose said lightly. “Jade, if you wanted the both of us here, you could’ve just said so. You’re hardly one for subterfuge.” She lifted a brow when Jade giggled but continued to whisper to Kanaya. Kanaya had flushed green, and the way she smiled made Rose ask, “What are you saying?”

Jade pulled away and hushed Kanaya. “No spilling the beans yet!”

“‘Yet’?” Rose asked, brow rising higher. “You’re going to tell me eventually, so why are you waiting?”

Jade grinned, turned to face her, and leaned down to tap her nose against Rose’s. “Oh, come on! _You’re_ the big teaser most of the time! You can stand a little teasing, can’t you?”

“I would like to know what I am being teased _for_ , at least.”

Jade gave her a smirk. “Rose, you’re getting teased for sex. I think that’s obvious.”

Rose returned the smirk full-force. “Is it now?”

“Duh, I licked you. You know that means it’s time to lose your skirt!”

“I happen to like this skirt and I don’t feel like losing it.”

Jade stuck out her tongue, but smiled nonetheless.

Beside them, Kanaya laughed. “Though your banter is highly charming, I think you’ll find Jade’s plan quite agreeable. I promise we’ll find your skirt again.”

With a chuckle, Rose let her smirk become a smile. “I suppose you won’t tell me what she said.”

“Not until it’s the right moment.”

The sigh Rose let out was long-suffering, but the effect was ruined by the way she kept smiling. “All right.” She turned to Jade and put her hands on her shoulders. “If that’s the case, I’ll have to coax you to tell me your ‘agreeable’ plan.” She stood up on her toes and kissed Jade soundly. When Jade’s hands came to her hips, she knew she would be balanced no matter what, and the safety of it made her wrap her arms around Jade’s neck and pull her in for a deeper kiss. Just as Jade opened her mouth for Rose, Kanaya stepped in and set her hands over Jade’s.

“I do so enjoy watching the two of you doing this,” she murmured in Rose’s ear. “Almost as much as I enjoy participating.” She pushed Jade’s hands out of the way to get to the skirt’s zipper, but Rose caught her by the wrists before she could find it. Rose broke off the kiss and rocked back down onto her heels. She leaned against Kanaya, still holding tight to her wrists, and looked up and over her shoulder.

“If I don’t get to hear what this plan is now, you’re not allowed in on the foreplay,” Rose said.

Jade gaped. “Rose, _rude_!”

Kanaya laughed against and pressed a kiss to the top of Rose’s head. “All right. I’ll sit this round out.” She parted from them and went to sit in the armchair in one corner. Crossing her legs at the knee, she smoothed out her slacks and blouse. When she was presentable aside from the tenting of her pants, she looked at them with a quirked brow and a smile. “Proceed.”

“Deal,” said Jade, and she picked Rose up off her feet entirely while ignoring her indignant yelp. She fell onto their bed and started to tickle Rose immediately. Within moments, though, Rose had escaped her fingers and rolled Jade beneath her.

“You _are_ energetic today,” she panted, cheeks red from giggling.

“You know me!” Jade laughed. “Give me a good idea and I’m ready to go!”

“And you have no intention of telling me what that idea is.”

“I didn’t say I _won’t_ tell you,” Jade replied. “I just won’t tell you _now_.”

“Ah, but I know your ‘nows’ can be shortened by certain methods.”

Jade waggled her eyebrows, fluffy ears twitching in time with each waggle. “You’ll just have to find out.”

Chuckling, Rose said, “One of these days, you’re going to be sad for challenging a Lalonde.”

“Except when the challenge involves sex. Then I’m always happy.”

“Valid point,” Rose said, and she pulled Jade’s t-shirt up and over her head. As Jade fumbled with her skewed glasses, Rose took the opportunity to reach one hand beneath her and flicked open the hooks of her bra. She took it from her body slowly, making a show of guiding each of Jade’s arms out of the straps. “Now,” she murmured, “what can I do to make you talk?”

“That depends on what you want me to talk about.”

Rose sighed, setting her hands gently atop Jade’s breasts. “You know exactly what I want you to talk about.”

Jade hummed a bit, rolling her eyes before focusing on Rose again. “Nope! No idea what you want me to say!”

Kanaya laughed in her chair and received Jade’s bra in the face for her troubles.

With another sigh, Rose began to toy with Jade’s nipples, brushing her fingers over their tips. “I want you to do what you do best and tell me what you’ve got planned for tonight.”

Jade shivered where she sat, stretching up into Rose’s hands. “Well,” she drawled, “maybe it’s got something to do with Kanaya.”

Rose dropped kisses along her shoulders, taking care to lean in and touch her lips to Jade’s. She brought her hands in to cup her breasts gently. “If I was unaware of that fact at this point in time, then we would need to be more concerned with checking me for brain damage instead of me being concerned with making you talk more.”

Giggling, she reached up and plucked the band from Rose’s hair and tossed it over to Kanaya. She opened her mouth to speak, but her words were lost when Rose moved her lips to her breasts. Waiting did not disappoint her, and she let out a breathy giggle at the first lap of Rose’s tongue over a nipple. “Maybe my whole plan is just to make you use your mouth like this.”

“I doubt it,” Rose said, breath washing warm over where her tongue had been. She shifted on the bed, moving to kneel between Jade’s legs after pushing her to lie down. As she took a nipple into her mouth, she reached for the fly of Jade’s jeans. Though she undid the button and pulled down the zipper, she made no move to take off her pants. She instead petted at her through her jeans, sucking gently at her nipple.

“Oh, Rose—come _on_! You know how much I hate jeans!”

She lifted her head enough to say, “Which begs the question as to why you wear them so often,” before returning to her sucking.

Jade groaned, putting a hand in Rose’s hair. “You know that I hate them during sex!”

Rose took her mouth from Jade’s chest to smirk at her. “That doesn’t change what I said, given how often you come to find us.”

Once again, Jade stuck out her tongue. “Like _you_ don’t come find me or Kanaya.”

“Oh, I never said that I don’t come to find you,” Rose replied, taking Jade’s other breast in hand and playing with its nipple. “But I _am_ going to note the fact that I don’t wear clothes that are hindrances for sexual stimulation.” She reached down and around with her free hand to squeeze Jade’s ass. “Though I must admit that your ass is quite stunning in jeans. We seem to be at an impasse.”

“We’re not at an impasse if you would just take my pants off already!”

“She has an excellent point,” Kanaya said. “Though when you _do_ take them off, I wouldn’t mind if you just tossed them onto the floor.” She held up Jade’s bra and said, “Lovely though this is, I’m not interested in having pants thrown at me.”

“Fine,” Rose replied, “jeans on the floor.” She paused and looked up. “Would you like her panties?”

“Oh, to be certain.”

Rose’s smile widened; she said, “Then tell me what your plan is.”

Kanaya laughed again, but Jade reached up, caught Rose’s face in her hands, and pulled her down for another kiss. She rolled them over, freeing herself enough to shove her jeans off of her hips. Before she could pull off her panties, Rose caught her hands, rolled them back over, and pinned Jade beneath her.

“You know that I could totally just toss you off me right now, right?” Jade asked, pouting mightily.

Rose’s smirk returned. “Yes, but you keep letting me pin you, so the point is moot.”

Jade groaned with exasperation, and again when Rose put a leg between hers and pressed her knee up against her crotch. She whimpered as Rose began to rock her leg back and forth, ears flattening as her eyes closed tight. “Come on, no fair—use your hands!”

She returned her hands to Jade’s breasts, fondling them in time with her rocking.

“Oh God dammit, you know what I mean!”

Rose laughed lightly before kissing Jade’s throat. Keeping close enough to feel her own breath as it broke on Jade’s skin, she said, “If you want me to do what you want, tell me what you’re planning.”

With a sigh that broke in a whine, Jade said, “Kanaya was gonna do you and I was gonna do her at the same time!”

Rose smiled and moved one hand down Jade’s stomach. Slipping her fingers past her panties, she said, “That wasn’t so hard.”

“You make a lot of things _hard_ ,” Jade said, waggling her eyebrows.

Kanaya and Rose groaned in unison that that, Kanaya going as far as to put a hand over her face. Through her fingers, she said, “Jade, darling, please don’t ruin the night with puns.”

“Come on, that was obvious!” Jade said in protest. “I can’t help it if Rosie makes it—”

Rose bit down on her shoulder and pressed two fingers into her. Thrusting her fingers, she let go with her teeth just enough to say, “Say ‘hard’ again and I’ll do much more than just a little love bite.”

Giggling, moaning, Jade replied, “You know we love it when you— _aah_ —play witch, but we’ve got a good— _there_ , yes please—a good idea.”

“Which you still have not elaborated upon,” Rose murmured. She pressed a hard kiss to Jade’s mouth, sucking at her lips, and gently pushed her legs further apart. “Though at this point, I’m all right with waiting.”

Another high whine left Jade as Rose stopped moving her fingers. “Rosie, come on, don’t make me beg, I hate begging!”

“I’m not going to make you beg,” she said, moving down. As she went, she pressed kisses to Jade’s breasts, her nipples, the long, lean line of her stomach. With her mouth against Jade’s thigh, she said, “Though you may still say ‘please’ quite a lot.” She drew her fingers out entirely to pull Jade’s panties from her hips, and tossed them gently to Kanaya before bringing her hands and her mouth between Jade’s legs. A kiss to her wetness was first, followed by the return of fingers inside her. Jade giggled at both, reaching to put her hands in Rose’s hair.

“God, you’re so, so good at that,” she hummed. Her toes curled at the first lap of Rose’s tongue over her clit, and she sighed a laugh at the next. Rose began to thrust her fingers slowly; Jade rocked back against her in time with her thrusts. “Oh, you’re really so _good_.”

Rose would have laughed, but the surprise of hands coming to rest on her hips made her silent. She knew the length of the fingers and their strength so perfectly that she took her mouth from Jade to say, “I _knew_ you wouldn’t wait until Jade had come.”

“You put on a very enticing show,” Kanaya replied. “I’m not sure how that puts me at fault.”

“Oh, it’s not a matter of blaming anyone,” Rose said between lavishing Jade with her tongue. “Though I feel I should keep you from doing anything because you refused to tell me what you were planning.”

Kanaya chuckled and reached up under Rose’s skirt. Because her fingers found wetness smeared thick and hot on her thighs, she leaned in to murmur, “I believe you’d prefer that I enact our plan.”

Rose closed her lips around Jade’s clit and hummed her assent, making Jade yelp. She suckled very gently, very carefully, and pressed in deep with her fingers. When she took her mouth away, she brought her thumb to where her mouth had once attended. “I do prefer it, but not to Jade’s loss. Give us more time.”

“No not much more that’s okay,” Jade panted. She smiled then, face flushed bright red and brow beaded with sweat, and said, “I really want her to start.”

Lifting a brow, Rose asked, “Then you want me to finish you now?”

“Yes please!”

Kanaya laughed. “Always so polite in bed, aside from the occasional terrible pun.” She ran her fingers the length of Rose’s soaked panties, slow and firm. “You heard her, darling.”

Rose held off on sniping back in favor of returning her mouth to Jade’s body. With Kanaya’s hands on her, it was impossible to smother any sound she made. When Jade moaned loudly, Kanaya took hold of her hips and squeezed hard to make her sigh. When Jade said their names, Kanaya rolled her panties down her legs. And when Jade came, body shaking beneath her hands and mouth, Kanaya slipped two fingers inside of her.

“That’s a bit— _mm_ —quick, isn’t it?” Rose asked. “No foreplay at all for me?”

“I believe you’ve taken your play in playing with our dear Jade,” Kanaya said simply. She guided Rose to be up on her hands and knees, pushing up her skirt. “And I would like you to be relatively fresh to this concept.”

“‘This _concept_ ’?” She started to ask further questions, but went still at what she felt after Kanaya withdrew her fingers. Just as surely as she knew Kanaya’s fingers, she knew the shape and movement of her bone bulge. Its tip was pressed up against her, utterly still, and it didn’t require a glance back to know why. She did turn about enough to find one of Kanaya’s hands, take it in her own, and kiss her palm. “All right, I’m amenable to ‘this concept,’ as you’ve put it.” With another soft kiss, she said, “Go ahead.”

Kanaya groaned softly and brought her hips forward. Her bulge slipped inside easily, and she moved in until her hips were flush with Rose’s. As she let out a breath and relaxed, her bulge curled lazily inside Rose. Rose shivered with the sensation, all attempts to breathe failing entirely. She barely jumped when Jade sat up abruptly and planted a kiss on her cheek.

“How is it?” Jade asked.

Rose opened her mouth to reply, but Kanaya took the opportunity to rock her hips experimentally; her words were lost.

Jade giggled. “Yeah, it’s pretty out there the first little while.” She reached down beneath Rose and undid the buttons to her blouse, humming a cheery tune as she went. "But you'll like it a lot! It's really different, but it the best way. Oh, like when Kanaya actually feels confident enough to go at you hard? Man, I thought I was just going to pass out."

"Which begs the question as to why she hasn't started doing that," Rose panted. She whimpered at the way Kanaya suddenly canted her hips, pressing up and forward with her bulge, and again when Kanaya pulled her closer. "Or the size of it could explain things.”

“That too.” Sticking her tongue between her lips for concentration, she managed to twist her arms about Rose to open her bra. She brought its straps down around her shoulders, and lifted her hands carefully one at a time to free the bra entirely and toss it off the bed. Nodding to Kanaya, she began to play with Rose’s breasts. Kanaya took the cue and moved slowly, hands pulling Rose in at the same time as she coiled and uncoiled her bulge. Rose swore in panting breaths at this, eyes closed tightly and teeth grit. Her hands clenched in the bedspread; her elbows shook.

“Oh, shit,” Jade said abruptly, fingers going still in their rolling of Rose’s nipples. “This won’t work.”

“I think—think this _works_ ,” Rose groaned. She whimpered at Kanaya dragging her nails carefully down the length of her back, arching into the scratch.

“Yeah, but the plan was for me to do Kanaya at the same time she was doing you.”

“You still have access to my nook in this position, darling,” Kanaya grunted, settling into a rhythm of shallow, quick thrusts.

“Yeah, but I can’t get to it and still play with Rosie. And it’s hard to kiss her right now, so it sucks even more.”

“I fail—to see—how this sucks,” Rose panted.

Jade pouted and crossed her arms. “Fine! I’ll show you how it could be _better_!” She slipped from the bed to get behind Kanaya, and grabbed her hips to make her stop moving. She ignored Rose’s whining curse when she guided Kanaya to pull out, moving quickly to guide Rose both further up the bed and onto her back. Only when Rose was settled did she gesture to Kanaya, who crawled up the bed after them.

“Now do her,” Jade said with a grin.

“So bossy,” Kanaya remarked playfully. Laughing outright at the gentle punch to the shoulder she received and the pinch to the thigh Jade earned from Rose, she moved between Rose’s legs. She groaned at the heat and wetness when she pushed inside of her once again, and brought her head down to kiss her gently. Rose was not as gentle, choosing instead to deepen the kiss immediately by putting her hands in Kanaya’s hair and pulling her down. The both of them let out startled gasps into the kiss when Jade made her long-limbed move, tweaking one of Rose’s nipples while slipping her fingers into Kanaya’s nook.

“It’s great that you’re so short,” she remarked to Rose, grinning broadly.

“You’re—going to pay for that,” Rose replied, breaking away from the kiss. She gasped again when Kanaya pushed in deeper, spurred on by the thrusting fingers inside her. The thoughts of retaliation faded when Jade bent down, with just enough reach allowing it while staying inside Kanaya, to give her a new kiss. It was fleeting; Jade smirked when Rose tried to chase after her lips for another.

“How bad do you ladies want to come right now?” Jade asked, one brow quirked with curiosity.

“Fairly badly,” Kanaya said.

Jade nodded sagely, but her ears swayed as she thought of other things. Slowly, her mouth curled into a smile. She sat up properly, moved close to Kanaya, and whispered in her ear. Rose, entirely distracted by the way Kanaya continued to rock steadily into her, did not pay attention. She hid her face in her hands and panted against her palms. Eventually, she noticed Kanaya moving more slowly, nearly stopping once or twice. She took her hands from her face and looked up at them, frowning.

“Is there a reason that we’re stopping?” she asked.

“It’s a good reason, but we’re not stopping just yet,” said Jade. She took her fingers, now tinged faintly green, from Kanaya’s nook and moved them to Rose’s clit. As Kanaya began to move quicker, she slowly, gently began to rub in small circles. One of Rose’s hands clenched tight in the sheets; the other found Jade’s free hand. Kanaya bent down for another kiss, thrusting in quick, short bursts that left Rose whimpering and trembling. Her eyes had closed, but they opened when she felt Jade nip her ear. Only when Jade was sure that Rose was looking straight at her did she speak and she said, “We’ve got something great to show you, but we’re not stopping until you come.”

That was all she needed. With a breaking cry, she came, her body a surfeit of shaking and moaned names. She calmed slowly, every small movement of Kanaya’s bulge inside her sending shocks all through her. When she was finally finished, Jade and Kanaya both peppered her face and throat with kisses. She giggled when Jade kissed below her ear repeatedly, turning to catch her in a proper kiss before doing the same to Kanaya. Sighing, relaxing back against the bed, she asked, “So what’s this great thing you wanted to show me? I think you’ve already shown me one great thing today.”

“There’s no limit on how many great things you can discover in a day, Rosie,” Jade replied. “Now come on, it’s shower time!”

Rose stared at her a moment, but then let out a gasp as Kanaya drew out and got to her knees. “S-some warning, please.”

Kanaya pressed a kiss to her throat in repayment. “Apologies, darling.” She pulled Rose upright before picking her up easily and cradling her in her arms. Rose hummed and buried her face in Kanaya’s neck, reaching out for Jade as she clambered off the bed. Once her hand was held, she settled more easily and allowed herself to be ferried into the bathroom. However, that ease was dispelled when she felt something moving slowly against the undersides of her thighs.

“Kanaya?” she asked. “Did you not come?”

“No, not yet.”

Shock made Rose’s eyes widen. “Then why—”

“Jade’s promised she’ll take care of it,” Kanaya said lightly. She smiled and dropped a kiss on Rose’s brow. “When have either of you left me starved for attention?” She set Rose on the tile floor, but did not straighten immediately. Instead, she whispered in Rose’s ear, “Though I’d love for you to take me in your mouth again. Another night, yes?”

She gave her a kiss, sucking at her bottom lip when they parted. “Another night.” She yelped when Jade gave a light smack to her ass.

“Come on, tonight’s me and Kanaya’s night to be conspiratorial and whatnot!” she said. “And it’s your turn to watch, now!”

Rose lifted a brow. “You’re making this less and less great as time passes, you know.”

“It gets way more interesting once we’re in the shower. Come on!” She took hold of Rose’s shoulders and pushed her along to the shower. It was a remarkably vast thing, easily able to house three people without any knocking of limbs, and covered those three people by having multiple shower-heads set in the ceiling above. It was entirely Jade’s design and construct, and she adored it more than any room in the house beside the bedroom. It had housed many a session of sex over the last few months, and Rose was not one to question the excellence of such sessions. However, as she was bade sit on one edge of the shower’s tub and close her eyes, she was forced to sigh. She waited patiently enough, crossing her legs and swaying her foot in the air in time with a tune she conducted in her head. Soon, the water was turned on and Kanaya and Jade stepped in, but she did not open her eyes. She continued to wait, and wait she did until she heard the plastic click of a cap being flipped open. When she opened her eyes, it was to find Jade facing the wall, hands braced against it, while Kanaya held her hands out of the water’s spray and spread lube thick on her fingers.

“What _are_ you two doing?” Rose asked.

“Remember what you told me way back when?” Jade asked. “About stuff you want to try?”

Rose’s face burned, and she frowned darkly. “I told you all of that in strict confidence, Jade.”

“And I didn’t tell anything of what you said to Kanaya! All I said is that _I_ want to try some stuff, and she said it was okay. She just got so into doing you that she forgot for a minute.”

“ _What_ , precisely, did you tell her you wanted to try?”

“Anal, duh.”

“ _Jade_!”

“Darlings,” Kanaya interrupted with a gentle voice. “Let’s not fight.” She looked to Rose. “Are you that embarrassed?”

“Wouldn’t _you_ be if your girlfriend just spilled a kink of yours out into the open in front of your _other_ girlfriend?”

Kanaya thought a moment, blinked a few times, and said simply, “Not particularly. What I meant was, is this really so strange of a thing to want to try? You shouldn’t feel bad for wanting something of us, Rose dear.”

Rose opened her mouth, but there was no argument to be had against Kanaya’s small smile. She went quiet, and watched as Jade snapped her fingers and said, “Oh, right!” With a flash of bright green in her eyes, she teleported a small foil packet into her hand. Much to Rose’s continuing mortification, it was a condom that Jade deftly rolled over Kanaya’s bulge. Kanaya accepted it with little more than a shrug, kissing close to Jade’s ear. It made her giggle and flick her ear twice before she turned about and set her hands on the wall. At the first touch of Kanaya’s hands to her ass, she giggled again at the chill of the lube. And she continued on giggling until Kanaya stopped spreading the lube and gave her shoulder a gentle nip.

“Sorry,” Jade said. “I’m kinda nervous.”

“You don’t have to do this on my account,” Rose said quickly.

Jade waved a hand to dismiss the notion. “No, no! After all the stuff you said the other night, now I want to try it, too. We’re just giving you time to recover from coming so hard.”

“And letting me _finally_ come, correct?” Kanaya asked. At Jade’s nod, she said, “May I begin?”

“As long as you go really, really, really slow at first. Like, maybe just not move at all for a little while?”

“I promise.” She smeared the lube over her bulge and drew nearer. Jade took a deep breath and released it slowly. She spread her legs for Kanaya, and nodded again when she had set the tip of her bulge at her asshole. Just as asked of her, Kanaya went slowly, moving her hips centimeters at a time. Jade remained quiet until their hips were flush, and let out a faint whimper. She closed her eyes, put her forehead to the wall, and breathed through her mouth. Kanaya groaned against the back of her head, shaking for how difficult it was to remain still with her bulge in something so tight and hot. Her hands roamed, stroking Jade’s breasts, her belly, her thighs, and everywhere she felt stuttering, deep breaths and a quick pulse.

“What is it like?” Rose asked, eyes fixed on the juncture of their hips.

Jade opened her eyes, shaking her head a little to clear it. “Um. Really different?”

“In a bad way?”

She laughed, the sound light with how little air she let leave her. Tipping her head back carefully to avoid hitting Kanaya, she said, “No, it just feels different. I think I like it.”

Rose’s eyes widened. “You do?”

“I think! Kanaya has to go at me for me to know—and really slowly, remember?”

Kanaya nodded without speaking, running her hand the length of Jade’s throat before settling at her collarbones. With permission given, she moved her hips very slightly. Jade shuddered, closing her eyes again, but did not try to stop her. Instead, she put her forearms to the wall and relaxed, bit by bit. Following suit with that relaxation, Kanaya moved more. She only rocked in and out at first, with shallow movements of her hips. Her free hand found a home at Jade’s breasts, and she pet them out of time with her rocking. And the more Kanaya moved, the more sound Jade let out. She grunted little moans and heaved little sighs, and all the while hummed a thoughtful little tune Rose recognized, and smiled to hear it. She stood up on wobbly legs and went to Kanaya, tugging on her arm to make her lean down enough to be able to whisper in her ear.

When Rose drew back, Kanaya looked at her somewhat sourly. She asked, “Are you two punishing me for something?”

“I believe you were the one who said you’d like to be in my mouth,” Rose quipped.

“Wha-what’re you guys talking about?” Jade panted.

“Nothing to worry about,” said Rose, and she dipped her hand between Jade’s legs. Jade yelped loudly, hands slipping in their places on the wall. She would have spoken, but Kanaya was still moving inside of her. The pressure of her bulge in her ass was insistent and incredibly distracting, and with the addition of Rose’s fingers at her clit, the pleasure was blinding. She closed her eyes tight and put her head to the wall again, whining high in her nose. Unable to do anything else, she moved back against Kanaya in time with her lengthening thrusts. Her whines hitched on each rock back of her hips and forward of Kanaya’s, and when Rose slid two of her fingers down and into her pussy, she gave another yelp.

“Oh my God, _seriously_?” she demanded.

“No?” Rose asked. 

“Why didn’t you do that in the first place?” She began to whine again, biting her lip hard. “Please please please just a little more oh Kanaya please harder please _please_.” 

Kanaya obeyed, taking Jade’s hips in hand and pulling her back as she thrust forward. Matching her thrust for thrust was Rose and her fingers, and she played at Jade’s clit with her thumb. Within moments they had Jade cursing even louder than she had yelped, and she shouted her obscenities at the wall as she came. Though Kanaya and Rose both came to a halt to keep her on her feet, Jade needed only a moment before she was able to stand on her own. 

“I envy you humans and your short refractory periods,” Kanaya grumbled. 

“And I envy your ability to fuck two parties senseless and maintain your own arousal without much complaint,” Rose said. 

“But I am complaining,” she grumbled further, pouting for emphasis. 

“I said without _much_.” 

Jade shook herself out of her blissful reverie, ears flipping this way and that under the spray of the shower. “What, what are you guys talking about?” Before they could answer, she trembled at the sensation of Kanaya’s bulge still moving inside of her. “Oh, for fuck’s _sake_ —Rose, why didn’t you let Kanaya come yet?” 

“I’m going to make it up to her,” Rose said. She gestured for Jade to lean down a little, and whispered in her ear when she was close. “Do you remember how you started this whole night by saying you were going to do Kanaya while she did me?” 

“Yeah,” Jade said slowly. 

“Now we’re going to have you doing me while I pay Kanaya back for her patience.” 

Jade grinned. “I think that can be done.” She stood still as Rose and Kanaya drew away from her, teleporting the condom off of Kanaya’s bulge and into the trash. With this done, she went to the shower door and stepped out briefly. In the time she was away, Rose bade Kanaya sit down, and kneeled down between her legs when she was on the floor. 

“Forgive us for making you wait so long?” Rose asked. 

Kanaya smiled dryly. “Allow me to actually have an orgasm this time, and we’ll see about it.” 

Rose matched her smile with a smirk. “Very well.” 

“At the very least, I’ll have an excellent show, just as you did a few moments ago.” She sat forward, elbows propped on her bent knees, and her smile lost its dryness. “Did you like it?” 

Rose flushed scarlet. “I—I was amazed Jade told you what I said and that you were amenable to the concept. I was worried about how you’d react.” 

“I’m sorry if I ever made it seem like I wouldn’t try something.” 

She kissed Kanaya’s nose. “I should know better by now, I know. I’ll do better in telling the both of you any kinks that come to mind.” 

“Excellent,” Kanaya purred. “Come here.” 

Rose smiled, tipped her head in a nod, and looked up only when Kanaya had put fingers beneath her chin. She moved closer on hand and knee to give Kanaya a kiss, letting Kanaya cut a thin line into her lip with one fang. She stayed still and quiet as Kanaya lapped up the blood before it could be rinsed away by the shower, but whimpered when her lip was caught and sucked on. She whimpered again when Kanaya drew back, but looked back when she saw where Kanaya’s focus was aimed. What she found was Jade, sinking to her knees, with a strap-on tightened neatly on her hips; in one hand was the bottle of lube, and the other had another condom betwixt its fingers. The massive grin on her face, though, was what made Rose start to laugh. Jade pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“I’m sorry!” Rose said, still laughing. “I’m not laughing at you!” 

“What else are you going to be laughing at?” Jade asked. 

“The situation,” she said, calming down. “I’m about to perform oral sex on Kanaya while you, I presume, participate in my anal fantasies.” 

“Hey, there’s no presuming anything!” said Jade. “I am definitely making your fantasy a real thing, as long as that fantasy can include you going down on Kanaya while I do you from behind.” 

Rose giggled again, but only briefly. “It can.” 

“Awesome!” She set to work rolling the condom over the strap-on as Rose turned back to Kanaya. Though she meant to drop down to her elbows, Kanaya stopped her. 

“Once you’re comfortable, darling,” she murmured, stroking Rose’s cheek. 

Rose swallowed, and again at the sensation of the lube being spread on her ass. She did sink slowly onto her elbows, raising her hips up to present herself to Jade. Within seconds, she felt Jade’s hand at the small of her back. 

“Ready, Rosie?” she asked. 

She nodded silently and closed her eyes. The first press of the strap-on into her ass made her flinch, but Jade moved too slowly for it to hurt. Sooner than she would have thought, Jade’s hips were against hers. She hadn’t realized it until Kanaya touched her face, but she panted for breath and whimpered constantly. 

“Are you certain you’re all right, darling?” Kanaya asked, brows knitted. 

Rose nodded, swallowing hard. “Fine, I’m fine.” 

“You are _really_ into this,” Jade said, not a little wonder in her voice. “How the heck long have you wanted to have someone in your ass?” 

The flush on Rose’s face grew darker, and spread higher to her ears. 

“Rosie? What’s wrong?” 

“Don’t you talk dirty to her when you have sex together?” asked Kanaya. 

“No, do you?” 

Kanaya smiled slow, smiled dark. She leaned down to say to Rose, “You’d love for Jade to fuck you right now, wouldn’t you? You’d love for her to fuck you in the ass while you tend to me, darling, isn’t that right?” Rose groaned, nodded, and pushed back against Jade with her hands clenched tightly shut. “And sometime soon you’d like for me to do the same, yes? To fuck you in the ass until you’re nothing but a moaning wreck?” 

“Oh God, _yes_ ,” Rose gasped. 

“Kanaya, wow!” Jade said, giggling. “I didn’t know you talked really dirty to Rose when I’m not around!” 

Running her fingers through Rose’s hair, Kanaya said, “You should give it a try. She likes it quite a lot.” 

Rose whimpered piteously. 

“When we don’t have a hot lady to fuck senseless,” Jade said. “You okay for me to move?” 

She nodded. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll go slow.” And she did as good as her word, moving as slowly as Kanaya had done for her before. She ran her nails lightly along the length of Rose’s back with each push in, and stayed still for a time whenever their hips were together. When she looked up and caught sight of Rose reaching for Kanaya’s bone bulge, she watched in fascination. It was not new to her to see Rose lap at the bulge’s tip before taking it wholly into her mouth, but she stared with childish glee at the sight. Kanaya, noticing her, let out a throaty moan. Jade groaned at the sound of it, rolling her hips more than she had done before. Rose gasped at it, mouth blazingly warm around Kanaya’s bulge. Even without Kanaya moving or speaking would she tongue and suck her bulge all the more, but the way Kanaya’s hand fisted in her hair certainly helped. 

“It’s cool if I go faster now, right?” Jade asked. Rose nodded frantically, and Jade laughed gently to see it. She did as she was told, moving in quick, hard thrusts. Rose’s moans were muffled by the bulge in her mouth, but Kanaya felt them clearly. She let her head fall back against the wall, closing her eyes as Rose bobbed her mouth up and down on her bulge. Her hand remained fisted in Rose’s hair, and she grit her teeth to hold back, but it had taken so long to reach this point that she had nearly come simply by Rose’s mouth descending her. All it took was one last slow, languorous swipe of Rose’s tongue up the length of her bulge, and then she was gasping, hips jerking, genetic material spurting into Rose’s waiting mouth. Rose swallowed what she could, but let the rest spatter on her chest. 

It was hard enough to swallow in the first place, with Jade having shifted about to move easier. Her hands were on the floor either side of Rose, and she had pushed Rose’s legs open wider. Comfortable enough then to thrust even faster, she bent down and kissed her back over and over as she went. She said, “Rosie, God you’re pretty like this. Me and Kanaya could do this all day, just trade you back and forth and make you come again and again.” 

Rose let out a weak cry at a deep thrust, curling her arms beneath her head to hide her face. 

“We really could, darling,” Kanaya murmured, stroking Rose’s hair back into smoothness. “You’re such a pretty little thing. And when you can’t take anymore, we’ll have you service us. It’s such a joy to watch you pleasure Jade with your wicked little tongue.” 

“And I could watch you go down on Kanaya all day!” Jade added. “You are just a sexy, sexy lady, Rose!” 

Rose said something, but it was entirely muffled by her arms. 

Kanaya made her lift her head. “Speak up, Rose dear.” 

“S-somebody please _touch me._ ” 

“I can do that!” said Jade, and reached one hand between Rose’s legs. Though she meant to draw it out, moving her thumb slowly over Rose’s clit to oppose her fast thrusts, the barest touch was enough to make Rose come and cry out even louder than she had before. The surprise of it made Jade stop moving, but Rose continued to whimper and moan through it, body shaking violently. When she finally finished, she all but collapsed to the floor, still trembling. Jade drew out slowly, teleporting the condom into the trash and the strap-on away. Kanaya gathered Rose up into her arms and set her in her lap. For a moment, Rose clung to her tightly. The moment passed, and she reached out an arm to Jade, who eagerly joined the pile. 

“Thank you,” Rose murmured, face buried in Kanaya’s neck. 

“What have we learned?” Jade asked, voice lilting to tease. 

“That my girlfriends are remarkably receptive to my kinks.” 

“And?” prompted Kanaya. 

“I should feel more comfortable about telling you two when there’s something I want to do.” 

“Correct,” Kanaya said, giving Rose’s temple a kiss. “I hope you didn’t truly think we’d ostracize you for wanting to try something new.” 

“No, but it’s hard to be honest about kinks.” 

Jade laughed. “Don’t worry about that with us! You’re living with a girl with dog ears and an alien with a tenta-dick! I don’t know who else would have such a kink-friendly house than us.” 

Rose opened her mouth to speak, but found no words. She smiled and shook her head, laughing quietly. She held the both of them closer, nuzzling against Kanaya’s chin before rubbing Jade’s nose with her own. They remained tangled under the spray until the hot water ran out, at which point Jade teleported them out of the shower to dodge the cold. They dried each other slowly, Kanaya and Jade pressing kisses to Rose’s head while she stood on her toes to kiss their necks. Only when Jade’s long hair was completely dry did they return to their bed and slip under the covers. As always, Rose moved to lay between Jade and Kanaya, rolling onto her stomach to watch them kiss each other, deep and slow. She ran her fingers along their stomachs idly, smiling at them when they parted. Kanaya she kissed first, and with the same slowness and depth. With Jade it was multiple kisses, quick and light, until she did what she always did and made Rose giggle by kissing under her ear. 

“No more silliness, darlings,” Kanaya said, voice sleepy. 

Jade giggled. “Gotta let Kanaya pass out after coming like that.” 

“Your ability to bounce back after intense orgasms astounds the both of us,” said Rose. “Now shush, I’m exhausted, too.” 

Jade nodded to stay quiet, and sprawled out on her back. One arm she stretched out to have her hand under Kanaya’s pillow, and the other she draped across her stomach for Rose to hold her other hand. Kanaya settled on her side, facing the both of them, and curled one hand under her pillow to hold Jade’s while offering the other to Rose. Rose, now comfortable with both hands held, put her head to her pillow and closed her eyes. Jade and Kanaya followed her lead, and soon the room was filled with the sound of sleepers’ breathing, and the occasional quiet snore from Jade. 


End file.
